


【all战】花魁娘子

by 404NOFriEND



Category: all战, all赞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404NOFriEND/pseuds/404NOFriEND
Summary: *头牌 x 龟公*十九禁*仅为创作，与任何真人无关*全篇都是影射
Relationships: all战 - Relationship, all赞 - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	【all战】花魁娘子

（慎入。往下阅读代表接受设定并且不会辱骂作者。有不适情节请立即退出。）

  
上  
-  
  
我十八了，这是在胭脂垢做龟公的第五年。终于从最底层干顶脏臭腌臜苦力活——诸如子时顶着夜用一卷草铺盖抬着被打的半死不活的娼倌扔到乱葬岗、清理壁尻淫具欲枷上的红红白白、大爷肏人时跪着抬春凳之类的贱奴，做到了内院里跑腿引路的小厮。  
  
胭脂垢高重九层，京都平康坊烟花地最盛之处。结红灯张绿彩，灯火通明辉煌，夜亮如昼。设九十九间锦苑叠进的风月楼，飞溢丝竹咿呀，猜拳侑唱间或笑声艳浪，乃是人间鼎盛之极乐淫境，销魂蚀骨的销金窟。  
  
此地等级森严，不拘妓子小倌贱隶，各个签了卖身死契。我升的如此之快，少不了让那些个一同做事的红了眼。  
  
没办法，既是淫寮，便以色为至上，我早长到了八尺高，健壮英挺，从十五岁起开始就常被客官占便宜，摸个胸腿揩油是常事，甚至有恩客言语里暗示引到暗处让我肏他屁眼的。但我老实得很，这些事不敢做。

  
佛有三不猴，不听不看不言，虽身在大千世界最软烂淫糜之处，倒练出了一两分心静灵空的定力。为此，老鸨香广母对我也青眼有加，甚至有让我去做相公服侍女客的意思。但我有股傻劲，只想着做死事升例份，虽在勾栏娼门但也当正经活做，哪怕要十几年也好，存够了银两把自己赎了，回乡下买块地，娶媳妇过上正经日子。  
  
当时我还不知道，人不为色动，只因没遇上真颜色。  


  
  
-  
  
那日我照常在中庭引来送往。中通垂花双桥，抄手赤廊彩绘脊堵，刷十八色漆粉漆金，富贵到了极致。

院中引一方牡丹屏风充作槅扇，直入摆一座六尺高的雪色香山，层峦叠嶂，凝冻澄净，几近透明，这是香广母特意请晋工耗金千两雕就，内藏白玉管仲爷像，却是樽淫山。  
  
香广母心思独到，勒令每个姑娘小倌接完客，必须下楼上山寻个凸起用下体磋磨一番，将淫水精汁抹于此上。常有艳客围着屏风边赏看，起哄呼叫，也是个寻常牌子显示自己技艺的机会。只有七层楼以上的头牌们不便下楼做此露天肏死物的辱事，但也须得令侍人用银盆接了“汤汤水水”的，代劳泼抹于上。底层的壁尻刑缸，却是连坐香山这个资格都没有。  
  
我一向不敢接近淫香山，总觉得浸润了普天之欲糜浊气，辐射出无数红肉腥光来。是个邪物。但免不了被其吸引。一日午时，天光最盛时，方才敢靠近观看。  
  
妓馆在大正午会打烊一个时辰，叫“敬青光”，此时打扫清洁轮班休憩，正楼乃至牡丹屏风处都一片空旷无人。一凑近淫香山，便闻到一股冲天的腥香气，脑仁发嗡。  
  
牡丹屏风对光，却看到映出人影绰绰，于是悄声近前。  
  
竟是他，赞娘子。

  
  
赞娘子是胭脂垢的招牌花魁，在京都风月行中，可谓赫赫有名。自入行便一炮而红，连任百花会的牡丹花魁。赞娘子精于声乐，请他唱歌一曲应付百金，又有“百金娘子”的称呼。他不是真娘子，但做着姑娘们的活，从来仅有男客。能接受只肏后穴的男人本不多，但他偏以男子之身，做到了最红的顶红魁首。  
  
小倌娈童多是十几岁的清秀少年，他双十年纪才下海，可以说是高龄了，如今也有二十有六，寻常妓子这个岁数早已是年老色衰，做妾嫁人或门庭冷落，然而赞娘子据说偏开发出一番成熟端艳、牡丹开至全盛时的姿态来，压的青春年少的皮肉货们如青果子一般苦涩无味，胭脂垢花魁之首艳名远播，真是天生的牝妓命格。  
  
这是我第一次清楚的见到赞娘子的正脸。往年百花会群花争魁之时，作为下层的龟奴只能遥见一个远远的轮廓，每每下楼又带着幂篱。但我偏知道是他，不仅楼里只有赞娘子能穿得起最好的捻金番缎，染成了妃红色的莲花纹，还有那张漂亮的脸。  


  
他长得和想象中全然不一样。龟公们睡前话谈畅想，以为那十里花魁之首该会是如何的艳绝妩媚。但赞娘子竟有着一张十分清纯甚至温柔的脸。我不能准确形容他长什么样，因为赞娘子仿佛会发出光芒，不知道该看哪里，哪里都看不过来。  
  
真是绝色尤物，仙女下凡一般，连牙齿都那么明亮，犹如一只天宫的兔精。任谁都看不出年岁。不知情的定还以为是二八少女。但一末长挑婉转、泛着粉红的桃花颜色的眼尾和上勾的唇角，给那雪白透瑰的面容添了几分风情韵味。  
  
他正在享香山。微阖美目，双颊透出了红潮。轻启了那丰润的唇珠香舌，宛如一只紧紧闭合的肉红色蚝贝。上身整齐，只是雪腕子将昂贵的锦缎垂在腰间撩起，露出莹白的下身。  
  
赞娘子长腿大张，丰腴的大腿紧紧的夹着玉料的一角，穴眼扣着崎岖的突起，扭动柔软的腰线，秽乱的摆胯。上下磨合抽动，发出噗嗤噗嗤的细微水声，淫液飞溅，挺翘的肉臀摩擦出了艳色，连勾起的脚趾都是粉玉如脂的模样。香山的紫檀端架被他摇的吱吱作响。  
  
他的身子真是惊人的美，腰细的好像可以握断，脚踝很纤秀，而臀部和大腿都理智的布满圆润的白肉，随着动作绵软的微颤，恍若一个熟透了的玉女，所有极端都恰好勇敢的呈现了。

  
比身子更美的是那扭捏的媚态与容颜惊人的反差，我又是龌龊的欲火焚身，又想跪下来三叩九拜天女娘娘的降世。

  
  
空荡寂静的前堂庭院，只有我，赞娘子。两人。  
  
赞娘子行事愈发急促快速，也许是害怕来人，但主动难耐的姿态更显得放浪不堪。清朗的日光直通院落，照至他身上，宛若一座玉雕的司淫神祇，一身脂雪皮肉与香山竟融为一体一般。

我犹如被钉住般动弹不得，被这淫极艳极的一幕摄住了魂，更为这天仙骑坐春具的真实景色勾掉了魄。  
  
我怎么配看这些呢？  
  
赞娘子一抬眼，便拿那对亮的让人发怵的招子钩住了眼前这个不速之客。他突然瑟缩一下，细窄的肩膀打了个摆子，僵直了两秒，好像不曾想到会有人看到这一幕。  
  
但我分明看到他全身猛地透出了粉潮，霎那之间，浑身不住的震颤，随后竟是前后齐吹了.....  
  
在一个低贱、年轻、壮健的龟公面前失禁，高贵的花魁赞娘子双颊红的滴血，耳尖都泛起了颜色，脚趾勾成一团，羞惭到了极处，可爱又可怜。  
他眼神闪烁，没敢再看我，潦草的收拾了绫罗，簇簇的从山上爬下来，衣角一闪便匆匆离去。  
  
我是董永撞破了七仙女洗浴吗？遥遥在上的花魁娘子一下子好像坠入红尘。让人恍惚以为如坠梦中，只有身下翘起烫得要命的棍子告诉我，我没白日发了春梦，这是真的，胭脂垢九层楼最矜贵的赞娘子，竟然趁午间无人时偷偷的来骑只有下三楼贱货才亲自坐的淫香山！  
  
这是头一次么，还是他这么做很多次了，而我也不是第一个人？

  
第二天，香广母特意派人告诉我，我被赞娘子亲自指到他身边照料。  
  
这下所有龟公都对我忌妒非常，不到半个月接连晋升，还由最红火的头牌亲点伺候，一帮人非嚷嚷着要我去京都最大的酒楼请客吃宴。有人挤兑我，赞娘子不会是看上你年轻健壮了吧？旁边有人又插嘴道，我听说他是狐狸精，啊不，蜘蛛精转世哩，小心你竖着进去，横着出来，一身精气被吸成了骨肉皮，哈哈哈！  
  
而我只是憨笑几声，心知这是赞娘子收买下人的技巧。淫香山，让服侍三教九流、贩夫走卒的主顾们的妓子做，是艳事。而九层楼的恩客多是达官贵胄，如何能接受台柱子们和底楼的贱货一样行事，传出去恐怕要坠了名声。我打定主意把嘴闭得紧紧的，在赞娘子身边，赏赐肯定少不了，也是上天指的一条机遇。  
  
看来我是首个发现他秘密的人了。只是不知道，他怎么就知道我的姓名？  
  


  


下  
  
-  
  
我终于上了胭脂垢重九层，来到这普天之下、四合尘寰之中最荣华香艳的风流场，也是最肮脏龌龊的所在。重九层如此之大，唯赞娘子一人独居，可见他的独特地位，那就是胭脂垢的活招牌。  
  
服侍倌伶的也都是龟公，生怕有婢女在身侧，让这些个被压的起了那点男人的凡心。但我很怀疑，赞娘子前头那话儿到底还能用么？

  
  
赞娘子身边本来还有一个叫赤三的高大龟公。赤三伺候了他一年多，做事勤快异常，但是相貌丑陋，赞娘子便不怎么愿意搭理他，更爱差遣我，因此赤三恨起了我来，说话常阴阳怪气的。  
  
我从他偶尔一次弯腰驼背中，瞥到了渴盼的眼神里多余的希冀，心下倏然懂了，并暗暗轻视起来他那副可怜卑微的模样——嘁，愚蠢。赞娘子是权贵手里把玩的宝物，还指望着癞蛤蟆吃天鹅肉呢。做奴才没做奴才的自觉，那真是瞎子上楼梯——不知高低。  


  
得以近身服侍，少不了看到万众瞩目几乎成了传奇的赞娘子最亲近的一面。譬如他只穿女人的衣裳裙裾，牙雕的衣橱内，一套套齐全的织绸锦缎，缤纷繁复，猜测便是那公主也不及。妆奁里满列奇珍，月明珠，金玉宝石的头面，笄环步摇，都是那些恩客送的，而他像对待石头一样随意的扔来扔去。他最喜爱红色，罗衫深浅不一的红色则。还有，他喜欢吃零嘴，不喜欢吃茄子。

  
  
高处不胜寒，也发现了赞娘子如何被当成一个玩物，被那些显宦名流们强暴凌辱。  
  
色艺双绝的赞娘子石榴裙下恩客无数，一日一夜却只接待一回，自然是门庭若市，翘首以盼。在外衣冠楚楚的权贵们，到了赞娘子这，仿佛进到了能随意发泄的极乐窟，倾注灌输无穷的欲望。  
  
我来的头个夜里，赞娘子的恩客是京兆府尹李大人。堂堂朝廷二品大员，也不过是魅力无边的花魁赞娘子的裙下之臣。赤三殷勤地替李大人推门，仿佛遇到了他亲爹。我奇怪的是，他对赞娘子的恩客一点不嫉，他爱着赞娘子，却仿佛清楚的知道自己的地位。还是装的？  
  
李大人进去，很快就传来赞娘子热切淫荡的呻吟声。  
  
我跪在外门口三尺外奉候，听见室内传出的颠鸾倒凤的放浪娇吟，嘤咛不断。赞娘子私下经常哼歌，在床上叫声也像平日百金得曲一样婉转好听。时如天女受辱，清呖不绝；时如妖艳娼门，淫猥放浪。  
  
我向下看看，那处已经随着赞娘子的娇喘声勃发挺立。正是如日中一般最勃勃生气的少年人，蹭一蹭都要烫鸟的岁数，这样如何使得。  
  
高高在上的大人物李大人完事出门后，拿红张的暴淫目嘲讽地瞟一眼我，再瞟一眼我的裤裆。从一个娼妓处也能得到上层高人一等的快感，上等人肏得，贱民肏不得。只能听着。只能硬着。

  
  
当晚，待赤三呼呼睡去，我第一次悄悄把手伸进被褥里。闭起眼睛，面前浮现出那时庭院惊鸿一瞥，赞娘子满布情欲颜色的脸，联想起来耳边仿佛绕梁不绝的赞娘子的呻吟声。  
头回，很快的就泄了身，清醒地看着手上温热的浊液，欲望等身原来是这般滋味，真畅快。但是，一个人的被窝很快就冷了。如果是那些大人物，插在赞娘子的美穴中，肯定是温暖的吧。  
我突然又有些狠狠的感觉，一向踏实的人，第一次对命运生出了些愤懑之心，为什么那些权贵能在金室里操得赞娘子，做他的入幕之宾，而下等的奴才只能偷偷摸摸地在鼾声里用手纾解？  
  
有一事发生后我才知道，没有了钱权的上等人和我们这些贱隶一样，都不能碰到赞娘子的一根指头。  
  
王大人，原是从四品的少府少监，他之前的级别勉强能碰到赞娘子的圈子内。但后来他妻家整族遭贬斥，他被流放凉南做从八品县丞，两年内不得进京。未想到他一年后心痒难耐偷偷溜回京都，只想看赞娘子一眼。

赞娘子当然不会赏脸，王生已经是边官了，一个京都显宦里最受欢迎的花魁，干甚么要给这份脸面呢？没得降了身份。哪怕在京都，五品以下的吏臣们，都见不到赞娘子一面。赞娘子是不知道情怀为何物的，他只认财势，翻脸比翻书还快。

据说王大人在胭脂垢外又哭又闹，像被奸污的黄花大闺女来讨要说法一般，还是香广母最后派人去京兆府叫了官府的人把他抬走了，听说是治了擅离职守的重罪，不知道官身还有没有保住。

  


我一直以为王大人是自己要来的。但一日，我替赞娘子从绸缎山庄拿最时兴的布料回来，却感到气氛有些不对。赤三跪在地上，赞娘子静静地喝着茶，突然说道：

「赤三，你心思不纯，你跟王大人发假信，说我要被赎身，让他最后来看我一次，是什么意思？你明知道我不会见他，想看他出丑吗？以后不要在我身边伺候了。」

赤三猛地浑身哆嗦，在地上伏身颤抖，眼泪夺眶而出，在他那张丑脸上流淌，看着可怜又恶心。我看着他，他眼神十分悲哀无力，仿佛是面对一种最痛苦的命运。他像一条狗，要被主人抛弃了。那副样子我都有点不忍心了。我才知道，这个人平日的老实恭谦真的是装的，他对赞娘子的恩客们有最深切的嫉恨，如果有机会，他要将他们踩在脚下凌辱。

赞娘子看他不走，清纯温柔的脸上露出了一点不耐。他轻叩了一下壁上的金铃，几息工夫，两个一看层的壮汉便进来要将赤三抬走。  
  
赤三突然发狂了，扑腾着想躲开壮汉的钳制，大叫着：「赞娘子，您不能没有我！」  
赞娘子像没听到一般，轻薄的眼皮都不抬一下。赤三又喊道：「赞娘子，我是最忠心的，我...我...」

他啜泣着不敢说了。我突然明白了他想说什么。他想说，我爱你。可是在这胭脂垢里这三个字真可笑。龟公不许对伺候的娼妓有非分之想，他要是说出来，他就会死。  
  
赞娘子面上浮现很轻蔑的神色，好像一个什么都有了的富翁看到有人献上一块成色不怎么样的玉石。他说，还愣着干嘛?  
  
壮汉将赤三拖走了，我听到他发狂的嚎叫渐渐远去。这是我最后一次见到他。胭脂垢里，从此以后，是再也没有赤三了。  
  
赞娘子眼波流转到了我身上，我赶紧跪下：「赞娘子，我对您可是忠心不二。」

来了月半，直到这事发生。赞娘子半句都没有提那天在庭院他坐香山被我发现的事情。他从来没说过什么别的话，甚至眼角也不多余地扫一下我。他这副冰雪美人的神色，对恩客，自然也是千重网络男子爱心把戏中的一种，但对我这样的下人，只不过是高高在上的不屑一顾。

和那日昙花一现的可爱狼狈不同，在九层楼，他的地盘，赞娘子又恢复了他那理应高不可攀、亦喜亦嗔、毫无破绽的大美人气派。

  
只有一天，事情发生了转机。  
  
那日是月半，左散骑常侍黄大人来过，赞娘子眉目含情地挽着他的胳膊，我低眉顺眼地替他俩推上障子门，正准备像往常那般在外跪候，却又有一高大壮硕的来客停在门前。我应该大声报名，但没了赤三，我不记得赞娘子之前的老主顾，张口结舌。

来人气得往我胸上踹了一脚，直把我踹到九层楼的台阶下面。

喉头顿时一阵腥甜，他像是练家子。此人冷哼一声，叩了叩门。我听到赞娘子的声音就在门口，脆生生地说，啊呀，陈大人~

在内的黄大人抚掌大笑：「我故意关上门，和赞娘子打赌这新来的龟公叫不叫的上你的名字呢，哈哈！」

赞娘子出来迎接陈大人，笑得露出了那一对兔牙，还送上雪臂香吻给他消气。赞娘子看都没有看我一眼，把陈大人引进去了。 

我默默地爬起来，战战兢兢地跪回原地。

不过半炷香，里面陡然传来哭喊。

我吓到了，可我不敢破门而入。  
  
声音越来越大，是赞娘子。但他没有叫我的名字。

我知道，在平康坊的烟花业里，这些达官贵人，什么样的玩法都有。做奴才的，只要主子没让我们进来帮忙，只能不听不看不言，当作什么都没发生。

但是赞娘子，他清亮的声音头一回这样扭曲…

突然，我发现门口开了一个一指的缝，能影影绰绰看到内容。大概刚刚迎接陈大人的时候没有关好，而我又爬起身晚了。  
  
我正要去合，却又没那个胆子。这时候室内人尚未发现，推门会有响声。如果弄巧成拙打搅了恩客的性致，香广母能把我杀了，饶是有一万个脑袋也不够用的。  
  
可我却不受控制地要透过那一指的缝隙中，窥探门内的场景。  


赞娘子在斗室里接客，凿刻以金莲花的地砖，轻容纱织就的帷幔。点了线香，青烟一线，馥郁燎烧，暧昧又华丽。

  
「荡妇。」  
我听到陈大人笑骂道。

赞娘子在榻上打滚，微透的丝袍里面什么都没穿，一身羊脂玉般的雪肉已是微微发红。一条纤长的腿高高吊起，显露出他垂落的粉嫩精巧的男根。  
陈大人拿着一个瓷瓶站在边上，语调低秽：  
「这烈女笑能在一炷香之内把节妇变成淫妇，对付赞娘子这样的淫贱皮肉，反应果然更快嘛！」  
  
原来是用药了......  
赞娘子在榻上磨蹭，清纯的脸上沾了欲色，就像雪地里的血一样惊人。他朱砂红的裙敞开，全身赤裸。我吃了一惊，那胸脯不似寻常男子平坦，竟是发苞起伏，鸽乳模样。嫩红的乳头已经发胀起来了，油津发亮，像是被涂了脂膏。  
  
待赞娘子的扭动身子，像吃了雄黄的蛇一般作态，一晃三颤的屁股直对门口，我看到了更令我大吃一惊的事。  
  
赞娘子竟然有雌穴。那横在双腿前方，他男子性器下端的，如缠搅的蚌肉一般缀有花蒂的性器，就是女子的穴啊！  
  
我虽是童子，但没见过猪肉也见过猪跑，那底层的壁尻，男女各半，雌壁尻直接坦露在外的穴口，不就和赞娘子腿间有的一模一样吗？  
  
我脑中轰隆作响，脑中闪回着那日赞娘子骑香山的一幕，怪不得！他如骑木驴般的姿态，如果仅为一通菊穴，那个姿势如何能畅快？他那日是在用前头的雌穴自淫.......  
  
赞娘子竟是个双身子。难怪他以作为一个男子能做到花魁之首，可真是个二孔多一孔的奇肉胎！  
  
有雌穴有鸽乳，赞娘子不会还能被肏大肚子吧？该称呼赞娘子“他”还是“她”......？是很少有男倌娈童的花名叫某娘子的，原以为是形容赞娘子面若好女，没想到还有这层意思.....  
  
赞娘子像是耐不住药性了，撅着小巧的嘴，口里不住地求饶发嗲：「…饶了赞娘吧…」

  
「百金娘子，我看你是百精娘子吧？既已身经百战，如何还怕这小小的一瓶媚药呢？」

  
两位大人放浪的大笑，看时机差不多了，两人骑上了赞娘子的身子，黄大人在前，让赞娘子吃着肉棒，陈大人在后，后入赞娘子的蕊菊。美人摇着滴答淌水雌屄，搔痒难耐，壮硕的陈大人便用手狠抹了两下，将淫水涂于两瓣圆翘柔软的臀瓣上，那熟桃一样的肉屁股被有一身功夫的陈大人铁掌中揉捏的变了形状，扇打的啪啪作响，淫乱不堪。  
  
赞娘子呼痛，雌穴不停的收缩，发出跟小猫儿一样的淫喘声，扭动的愈发骚媚。她塌着腰，被陈大人母狗一般的骑着。

两头伺候中，低垂着雪颈，乖巧的吐出灵活的水红色香舌一点一点舔着黄大人的鸡巴，温顺的如同一只脔宠。

她被两根肉棍串起，有一方迎合的动作一旦稍显迟缓，那无辜的臀肉或乳肉便要遭受左右开弓的掌掴，直打的前后双丘俱是滚烫红肿。赞娘子呜呜作声，手口并用，十分卖力。

  
黄大人粗长的肉根被赞娘子舔的湿淋淋的，将她细窄的脖子当作淫具一般的插弄，沉甸甸的囊袋啪啪的捶打在鼻间上，毛发戳到了嫩如柳叶的眼皮。赞娘子前后都被填满了，雪白的肉身横陈，被男人们死死钳牢。青丝散乱，充作肉便器一样的玩弄。  
  
我不敢再看，听三人声音渐喧，应该能盖过推门的吱呀，便悄悄地合上了门去。

  
我呆呆在外发怔，膝盖跪地痛了，眼中挥之不去那淫靡香艳的一幕。过了一个时辰，黄大人和陈大人出来了。他们衣衫不整，满脸红光，一副餍足的模样。

  
  
我把门拉开，发现自己手在抖。

  
赞娘子就倚躺在地上，看我。

  
  
屋内没点灯，光线十分暧昧，可又看的很分明。盖因房梁上挂了两只黄光灯笼，并有两颗夜明珠置放于中正央的多宝格之上，还有什么东西在闪闪发亮。光线十分暧昧，可又看的很分明。  
  
赞娘子的裙子扯得七零八落。猩红的唇，口脂被亲的乱七八糟，连雪脖颈上都是。红芯的舌，艳的要滴出血来。刚承了欢，每片白肉都泛起了肉靡的粉脂色淫光，在微晃昏黄的灯笼下闪闪发亮。像蛇鳞一样。

她一身雪肉上全是青紫印子，斑斑点点的红色吻痂，像是经过淫虐的。乳晕夹着翡翠的刑夹，肿胀翘立。两腿之间，翻出红肉的黏湿雌穴翕张着，并不拢一般，汩汩流出白色的浊液。  
  
我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，被凌辱后的美人更迷人了。这不像属于人间的绝艳，她像个十八层血红无相阎罗殿里爬出来复仇的魅魔女，随意瞥到一眼都要吸干男人一身精气。她美的让人有点恐惧。  
  
「你，过来帮我把它擦擦。」  
赞娘子抬抬下巴，示意着自己的穴，很随意的口气，还是张着那两条腿。  
  
这样的艳福，我愣住，心里有些埋怨，她好像一个妃子对太监的口气，难道我不是能肏得她的上等人，就不算真男人么？她根本不怕我有生理反应，还是，这就是在勾引我？  
  
我哆哆嗦嗦的拿着一块绸布和盛了水的银盆，走过去跪在她身下。我突然生出一种欲望，想让赞娘子用那对莹白的、涂着红色蔻丹的香足踩死我好了。  
  
她一脚踏在我肩部的肌肉上，我被她环绕在大开的腿间。她身上那股神奇的香气不动声色的渡了过来。  
  
看得更清楚了，赞娘子美丽的穴，湿漉漉的，像一扇海葵那样漂亮。而她的菊穴被一串琉璃珠的肛堵塞住。两位大人玩的真够狠的！我举起绸布，不敢看，更不敢下手。

她在我胳膊上的尖指甲拧紧了：快擦啊。

  
我不敢不从，赞娘子就是有一种魔力，叫人一定要听她的。  


  
我在帮花魁娘子擦拭她被弄坏了的花蕊。那处红腻肥穴，简直软到了极致，都不敢使劲，帕子隔着美器传来被洇湿的温热，被过度使用后，抽搐着，突突乱跳，像个有生命的活物。滑腻，滚烫，如同一块脂。  
  
我小心翼翼地帮赞娘子拔出琉璃珠，透明的月白色珠串甫一取下，便发出啵的一声脆响。她的菊穴被两位大人的浓精填满了，失禁似地潺潺涌出精泉来。牡丹花蕊般的芯子一张一合，夹出了淫液连着白浊，混乱不堪。  
  
  
赞娘子居高临下的看着我，用看垃圾一样的眼神看着我无助的勃起，盖因这生理反应对她来说太过熟悉。

她就是母亲般的客栈，男人的百科全书，什么反应没经历过。而我不过是只童子鸡，越发羞惭起来。虽然她是皮肉缸，我是两腿行走的人，但角色俨然颠倒了一般。我倒成了她观赏的对象。  


  
就在此刻，赞娘子猛地在我后颈肉上推了一把。我一个不察，便被挤进了她的双腿之间。我像猴子捧着王母娘娘的蟠桃一般，捧着赞娘子熟烂的下身，脸深深陷进她的莲花盘之中。  
  
鼻尖传来腥香的气味，我吓了一跳，赶紧想撤出，可赞娘子死死扣住我，偏不让动。

她又无辜又冶惑的声音从头顶上传来：  
「你想吃，就请你吃。吃吧。」  
  
我像被妖精蛊惑了的凡人一样，那里抵得住。脑际一片混乱，竟然无师自通地舔舐起来。有一股幽幽的淫热甜气驱使着，舌头打转绞弄，九曲回环的深穴，嫩肉堆簇，被全方位逗舔着，咂的仄仄有声。  
  
赞娘子开始娇吟。她素手微摆，点了一盏水烟，迷漫烟雾在方寸内缭绕升腾。我掰着她两边大腿，只觉得我是她的一条犬，这是高贵的花魁娘子赏我的。服侍到了情之所至，并不觉得恶心。  
  
水烟搁在那张腥口边娴熟的磕了两下，然后手轻轻一摆，烟雾像一缕丝降落到了地面。  
  
然后赞娘子坠落到了我怀里。  
  
她轻飘飘，是一阵香风，像一张纸风筝，我根本不敢用力，仿佛那美人是琉璃骨，动一动就要折了。此时此刻，血冲到上面，也冲到下面，脑子和裤裆同时鼓胀起来。我方发现自己和红尘帐里冲动掷千金，散家财的臭男人没什么不同。不，绝色在前，人人如此。人生的极乐来之前，我束手无措，相信你也会的。

  
我怎么配呢？  
  
我诚惶诚恐。但是——真是兴奋——浑身的皮肉都仿佛充了气，想大吵大闹大叫，想上街翻跟头，对每个人说，赞娘子在我怀里！突然有股无穷的力量钻进五脏六腑，想使出来，我憋坏了，简直想一秒钟就变成大人，变成男人。  
她的小臂比起柳条般纤长的双腿来说略短，可爱的紧，在我怀里缠了缠，然后柔若无骨的贴到脖颈处，粉面对着我，说：  
  
「刚刚那两个人强暴了我，所以，你要温柔点。」  
  
我动作之快到自己都难以想象，她被我贯到了胯间，清啼了一声，说不出是喜是嗔。三两下掏开裤裆，阳根释放了出来，我真不敢相信我这么幸运，童子身竟然交给了世上最美的女人。  
  
赞娘子蜷在宽阔结实的怀里，像在一弯小小的渔船里。我们要一起开到海上。理智冲破了束缚的囚锁牢笼，撒欢地像兽。我的血液翻涌成浪，将她死死托住。

我很虔诚的吻过她每一寸肌肤，从耳后，舔去脚背。最后捧起她的脚趾，逐根亲吻。真想活生生把她吞了，那样我们就能合二为一。诸君，如何能解释清楚怀抱瘦削的温香暖玉，那种恨不得生吞活剥的浓烈欲念呢？未料海上起了大火，我们都要烧毁了。

她的皮肉细嫩，像入口即化的脂，可以消融在我唇舌之间。匆促拔下翡翠乳夹，我像幼子喝奶一般在她肿胀的双乳上啮咬，吸吮，好像真的能出奶来。在混沌失序间，我似乎轻轻的叫了一声：”娘亲....”  
  
赞娘子在迷醉又火热的爱抚中，冷不防被我惊得打了一个哆嗦，她薄薄的背颤了颤。

大概从来没有人这么叫过她，那些恩客也只是把她当成千人骑的玩物。哪怕接待年轻的皮肉客，也不会把她叫成他们那些实际尊贵的，钟鸣鼎食之家出身的主母。  
  
可我没错啊，赞娘子比我大八岁，我觉得她就像我的小母亲，我是什么人啊，我就是一条底层出身卖命的狗，我的娘亲为什么不能是娼妓？我可以把他们不要的狎妓供奉起来，供成一座神像。只有我能这样。对不对？就算赞娘子在别处受到凌辱，在我这里，她就是我的一尊神，也是我最大的欲念。我伏在她平坦的腹上狠狠地嗅着，真希望自己是从此地钻出来的。  
  
  
失魂之间，船翻了，浪潮很快的卷来。  
  
赞娘子嫌弃嗔怒道：「这么快？」  
  
我是童子，面对她这样的绝色，哪里忍得住，她“海纳百川”，难道不知道么？我心里有点急恶起来。她明明知道，这婊子，不过就渴望粗鲁的淫事，渴望被粗鲁的捅破，翻来覆去的捏揉。我又年青孔武，怎么也比大腹便便的老男人来的有滋味，说不清倒是谁嫖谁。  
  
赞娘子看我脸上委屈，柳眉倒竖: 「怎么，我给你肏了，你倒挂起脸子来了？」  
  
她抬起光脚把我踹到一边，「滚远点，看到你就心烦。」她爬到房间另一边，静静吞云吐雾，室内氤氲袅绕，恍然间如同仙境，也让我怅惘了。  
  
我被她踹了一脚，却感到一种奇异的满足。在得志过后的贤者时间里，我充满一种见证极乐之后，心愿已了，渺无意义的空虚漠然感。

  
  
  
突然之间，我明白赤三了。好悲哀啊，一个男人看见了一个美人最高不可攀的样子，也看到她最落魄受辱的模样。他知道赞娘子身上只有名流恩客才知道的秘密。赞娘子在翻云覆雨的淫事后，也只有赞娘子和他两个人独处。他为被蹂躏后的赞娘子擦洗疗伤，他会不会有一种错觉，以为关系一下子就拉近了，平等了。他会不会以为自己是赞娘子的依靠，赞娘子需要他。他进入了一个不属于他的世界，这是一个皂隶承受不起的欲望。

  
  
爱上赞娘子是命中注定的，这样铺天盖地的欲念，这样众生之上的美色。  
  
当一个卑微的男人爱上一个遥不可及的美人，他甚至有了占有欲。但他有什么资格？他只好疯了。因为赞娘子的心底里只有自己，而她的皮囊属于那些权贵。没有一丝一毫的东西是能被我们这些低贱的命所能占有的。  
  
放眼四海之内最蛊惑人心的美人，根本不用拿出一点技巧，就把我们这些狗一样的东西迷得神魂颠倒，只不过是花魁娘子这样的尤物，手头漏出的，连把戏都算不上的多余又肆意散发的魅力打中的一个点而已。美人，让每个人都自作多情起来，以为她爱他们，以为他们互相需要。甚至以为他们相依为命。  
  
可是，伧夫俗子，芸芸众生，赤三这样的人，我这样的人，我们的跪拜供奉，赞娘子并不稀罕啊。

  
  
我已经看到了我的结局了，也是每一个无力拥有赞娘子的男人的结局。结局是我也会像赤三那样，像付不起账的王大人一样，被她一脚踹开，为她发疯发狂发死，她都不会再施舍一眼。  
  
我无疑是幸运的，赤三没有得到过一秒赞娘子的肉身，他这么丑陋，没有资格。我虽然身份卑微，倒白白生了一副英俊的相貌，占了这个便宜。但这是幸还是悲哀？  
  
我占到了更大的便宜，我就会发更大的疯，比赤三和王大人还大。她就是毒物，也是解药。她明明知道她这么厉害，为什么要害我？赞娘子，为什么要害我？她突然成了我最爱的人，也成了我最恨的人。冤家啊！我要被她害苦了。

  
  
  
不知是不是出够了一身热汗，我浑身泛凉。心里猛然下坠沉陷，仿佛被推下悬崖。胸口仿佛被凿出了一个洞，呼啦啦的漏风。以前的那个踏踏实实，准备老实做工赚钱赎身再归乡下娶妻种地的傻小子，回不去了，一切都回不去了。  
  
我被赞娘子毁了。山中人看到大海，不明此为何物，但总归爱上了从未企及的宽阔。僧人巧遇尘世，他一脚踏入。开了欲眼，破了凡心，就是万千红尘的奴隶。

从此以后我只能做美人脚下的一条狗，为她喜而喜，为她痛而痛。赞娘子让我去死，我都甘之如饴。  
  
可我若是不甘愿呢？

  
  
横竖这人间九玄最欢喜欲乐，我已经尝过了，再无遗憾。  
  
  
  
我终于看到了多宝格上那闪闪发亮的东西，原来是把刀，玉做的刀，柄上镶嵌朱砂色的玛瑙。赞娘子在干嘛？勾栏里最忌见血，这样锋利煞气之物，是破风水的，香广母看了肯定要骂，不知道为什么赞娘子要把它放在那里？是不是花魁娘子也在红尘的边缘，她有一颗坠落的，极端的，放纵的，不管不顾的死心？想结束这一切龌龊的，肮脏的，有幸但痛苦的命运吗？

我是她最爱的狗，我也是最爱她的人。我应该帮她啊，是不是？  


  
  
我把刀拿了起来。  
  


  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
